At present mixers are known which mix a liquid phase with a solid phase in order to make the biphasic compound to dispense.
The known types of mixers can provide, for this purpose, a phial with the liquid phase connectable to a syringe containing the solid phase.
To use, the liquid contained in the phial is put into the syringe inside which a stirring device mixes the compound.
All these operations, i.e. putting the liquid phase into the syringe and mixing, must be done under sterile conditions, i.e. with no direct contact with the outside.
For this reason, in the known mixers, the phial is positioned inside a container and to get the liquid out without any direct manual contact, devices are used that can be maneuvered from outside and designed to break the phial.
The liquid that comes out of the phial must then be put inside the syringe by means of suitable pouring means that transfer the liquid from the phial container to the mixing syringe. A mixer of this type is described in the patent application VI2005A000152 filed by the same applicant.
Such known mixers have been found to-be effective from the point of view of sterility of the operations but, however, they do have some drawbacks connected to the relative difficulty in the phial breaking phase and transferring the liquid into the syringe which renders the device slightly complicated.
Another aspect of the known types of mixer concern the next phases of compound preparation during which, once the liquid and solid phases have come together in the syringe, the compound must be mixed by means of suitable stirring devices until a compound is obtained which is then dispensed, acting on the syringe piston.
From this aspect, the known types of mixer have some drawbacks linked to the construction difficulty in fitting the syringe with effective stirring means to stir the compound and that has an accurate and controlled dispensing of the finished compound.
It should also be noted that, since arthroplasty operations are usually done via radioscopy with the known risks of exposure to radiations that the operators are subject to, the need is now felt dispense the compound according to procedures that allow such risks to be minimized.
A dispenser of the type known is described as an example in the application VI2002A000140 in the name of the same applicant.